


Loves Echo Over the Void

by drunkonpancakes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, BAMF Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Dimension Cannon, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post Bad Wolf Bay, Rough Kissing, Season/Series 02, Sex in a TARDIS, Sexy Times, Side Story, Spoilers, Story within a Story, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonpancakes/pseuds/drunkonpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the stars going out, the universe never needed The Doctor more. It takes Rose a few tries to find her Doctor with the Dimension Cannon shooting her across the Void, but meeting all his previous and future faces gives her the ability to have access to snog every Doctor. For even with a new face, she still loves him desperately.</p><p> Spoiler Alert</p><p>Things get explicit come Chapter 5. You were warned by the rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OMG Doctor Who... Why did I not start watching this show sooner.
> 
> ROSE x DOCTOR is OTP forever!
> 
> This story will follow Rose as she meets all the Doctors and learns to love all of them before finding her Doctor once more.
> 
> It might not follow Canon so much - though it is just sooooo perfect that she got the Metacrisis Doctor to grow old with - but when Matt Smith's Doctor and Peter Capaldi's Doctor is introduced, canon plot will have happened enough to make references to canon characters, including the Ponds, River, Clara, and the Metacrisis 10th Doctor.
> 
> Oh boy...writing her with his older actor versions...and the 1st Doctor with Susan...oh this is going to be sooooo much fun.
> 
> Fangirling over, on to the story.

She had been in the parallel universe for some time now. Ask an agent, and they could tell you exactly how long to the day, but ask Rose, and she could never tell you. The blonde never glanced at a calendar anymore. When someone talked about a date in the future or past, she paid it no mind. If it wasn't yesterday, tomorrow, or countable days from now, time was meaningless to her. Being away from The Doctor strained her mentally. She remembered, before The Doctor, she would mark a large red 'ex' over days on her monthly calendar as they past. What day it was always mattered: birthdays, holidays, sale days at the mall…

Sure Pete kept her busy at Torchwood – he still refused to have her call him Dad. Though he wasn't truly her real dad, so she understood his lack of wanting of the title, her dad had died in the other dimension, where as in this one, technically she wasn't even born to him. The true terror hit her when she slept. Nightmares of The Doctor leaving her on Krop Tor with that Satanist alien monster, the Dalek Emperor, the Slitheen in Parliament…he always seemed to leave her in her nightmares.

"I'm sorry!" He would whimper, or cry, or scream in anguish at her. Sometimes though, he just left with not a word, back turned from her. Completely forgotten. Rose then would wake up screaming, others crying hysterics hyperventilating. When her mom had stayed over the one time, Rose woke to her mother shaking her, voice horse from screaming her name. That's when Pete asked her to start working with the team on the Dimensional Canon to go find him, to find Her Doctor.

Of course, he would have asked her anyway that day. The world was changing, people would talk about stars, that didn't exist, or existed only on paper and no longer in the sky. Then people just began making up stories about stars that never existed. To Rose, whole constellations were missing. They weren't making up stories. She knew those stars existed! Rose would gaze into the sky and could name certain constellations that were completely missing. Her astrological Taurus was missing from the sky, a few of Orion's' stars were still there – well his belt was, and the handles of both the Big and Little Dipper were also missing by this time.

They needed The Doctor. She was the closest thing to a genetic signature they would ever find if they were going to shoot someone across the void to the Doctors current vicinity. Her heart clenched, before it took off and soared at the idea of seeing him again. Jackie would have none of it at first. No way was her daughter doing anything that dangerous. In the end though Rose starting working on the project and Jackie gave way to her daughter, so in love with her Doctor, she would risk her life to get him to rescue the stars that never existed. Rose only could guess after weeks of working on the project why she could remember the missing stars, but no one else.

It was confirmed for her though, when the words, _BAD WOLF_ splayed themselves on her project file for the Dimensional Canon.

**_"I am the BAD WOLF. I create myself. I take the words and scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."_ **

She had said those words so long ago. Absorbing the Time Vortex from the heart of the TARDIS to become the _BAD WOLF_ to save him, the save the Earth, to save the universe. It had been so long since those words had followed both her and The Doctor everywhere they went, before the words cemented themselves into their minds, in tandem for the future events to proceed as they did.

The project creator said he used characters from his baby girls' fairytale story books for all his projects. Red Riding Hood was the most current, so when he was writing up the formal papers for the council about the Canon, that's what he named it. Project _BAD WOLF_. Rose had passed out after he explained, waking up seconds later on the floor. The _BAD WOLF_ was still inside her. The Doctor gave his life to take it all from her mind and body, regenerating in the process into his current self. It couldn't be still haunting her. Yet, even here, in this parallel dimension where she didn't belong, it pulled her and The Doctor together. Rose Tyler would make this Canon work. Now that she knew she had the _BAD WOLF_ once again on her side.

Stars kept disappearing, before it was finally done. They tested it on a few small animals before they even considered trying it with a human. Rose demanded to be that human. Extensive testing on genetic signatures was used in their own universe before they sent over a rabbit across the void. It came back 6 hours later, in one piece thankfully, very much alive, and swirling with energy when looked though the Red/Blue lenses of the not forgotten 3D glasses The Doctor had once seen used.

It was her turn after a few more trials to try to get the timing down. 30 minutes. She would go for 30 minutes and be tugged back to this world no matter what happened to her in the other dimension.

The tears that flowed from her mothers eyes would never run dry she imagined, as she readied herself to leave in the locker room. Red sneaks, jeans, and a jumper with a blue leather jacket. She had to leave now or the Canon would never fire on time. Entering the Canon room, her mother ran to her and held her close in the tightest hug she could muster.

"I don't know why you have to go. I don't know why you keep talking about these stars that don't exist!"

"Mom, I 'ave to go! The stars do exist, and they're disappearin'. We need The Doctor. I…need The Doctor."

"He's just a man Rose. There are so many 'ere! Thomas from tech fancies you, even."

"Mom, I'm going!"

"Rose…"

"Let her go, Jackie."

"Stay out of this Pete! You're the one sending 'er to 'er death!"

With belts in place, Rose backed up from her mother, forcing her mothers hands from her shoulders when the women refused to let her go. Once she was a few feet away she took a deep breath. "Hit the switch, Kit."

"ROSE!"

Rose disappeared in swirling gold light.


	2. 4th Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets the 4th Doctor...well snogs him, and remembers her budding romantic/sexual relationship with the 10th Doctor.

When she landed she felt a bit sick. She fell forward and gagged a few times trying to pull her blonde hair out of the way, before settling to the fact that she wasn't going to be sick, and stood to her feet. 30 minutes, and the dimensional portal would pull her back through like a magnet or worse a pull string around her gut. Twisting on the spot looking in every direction, Rose took in where she landed. Why had the Canon brought her here? The Doctor had to be somewhere near, but her surroundings looked nothing like Earth. She definitely went…somewhere out of the solar system. Where was she? This planet was not familiar to her in the least. Her Doctor had never taken her here. Understandably, in two years she could never have seen all the splendor of every planet. But Rose had to continue on.

Her watch beeped. 25 minutes.

Slightly ahead, looked to be a party. Maybe he was there schmoozing with some dignitary or watching to keep the planet from an invasion of harmful doers. Walking forward she could hear strange instruments playing an extremely strange tune that was, however, quite bouncy and happy. An obviously – though maybe that's just how people were on this planet - drunk couple stumbled out of the gardens and into the street with the mans arm wrapped around the women's waist and kissing her neck quite sloppily with tripping spells in between and giggles. Human in appearance, with blue skin. Maybe not so human afterall…

She pressed forward and into the garden and looked around. Not a brown pinstripe in sight that belonged to someone with as unruly hair as her Doctor. She scanned the crowd before finding a clearer spot near a tree and leaned against it hoping to see better in the distance. The crowd was littered with these not human, humans. Most had blue or green skin, but a few were her Caucasian beige, and in the distance were some with darker skin tones she was very familiar with. A pang of remorse coursed through her, remembering how Mickey had never wanted her to be part of this project.

"Jus' forget about 'im, Rose. You 'ave me now. Jus' me. We can go back to that, an' be 'appy. Don't you _want_ to be 'appy, Rose?"

Didn't he understand that she would never be happy again without The Doctor by her side. Her relationship was over with him as soon as she had stepped into the TARDIS the first time. She had loved Mickey before meeting the Doctor. But what she felt for The Doctor now was so much more that what she had ever had with Mickey Smith.

Her watch beeped. 15 minutes.

A pair of beige ones like herself, came laughing into the clearing, before leaned against another trees trunk. Rose watched as the female laughed playing with her partners overly long striped scarf.

"Sarah Jane…this is what I travel for…"

"What? To show off your horrible fashion sense on every planet."

"You're still not on about the scarf! It's a wonderful scarf!"

Honey eyes scanned the crowd again readying herself to leave the clearing and travel through the throng of people again trying to find her target. He had to be here somewhere, or the Canon would not have shot her here otherwise. She was running out of time!

"Come, I want to dance again!"

"Sarah Jane…I don't dance."

"Well tonight you will, Doctor"

Rose froze, before whipping her head round fast to the couple. Was it possible? He looked nothing like her Doctor. Had he regenerated again? Was this his new face?

"Wait, please." Rose rushed out, as she walked briskly over to them.

"I'm sorry…" The women referred to as Sarah Jane asked.

"Are you _The Doctor_?" Rose stared into his eyes, emphasizing his title in a way no one could mistake.

"I know you…" He whispered back. "We've met before… I think…"

"But you're The Doctor, yes?" She broke eye contact not even hearing him speak as she glanced at her watch, which gave a beep for the 10 minute mark.

"Well you obviously know each other. Look, I haven't been traveling with him long, and he has mentioned a few past companions in passing, so I'm going inside and grabbing a bite, and then dancing. He never goes back to old companions so this is a... _delightful_ way for you two to catch up. You can join me when you're done then, Doctor." With that, Sarah Jane made a quick departure into the garden once again.

"You're really 'im…" Rose felt a tear trail down her cheek. Overwhelmed with emotion, she launched herself at him grabbing at his coat and pulling him down against her lips. It was awkward at first to get the right angle, and he wasn't really responding, more flailing his arms about in astonishment. But it was the first kiss she had had in so long from her Doctor and he tended to always flail at first when she pulled him in for a snog at the most random of times.

It had only been a few weeks before that horrible day being stranded in the parallel universe, Rose and The Doctor had begun being close like that. Her first kiss with her parallel world Doctor in his brown pinstripes, she had initiated at being so grateful to being alive. The Doctor always said he would come back for her, but once she was back on the TARDIS she broke down in his arms and had pulled his face to hers. He had stood stock still, not flailing his arms about like she was accustomed to now, before pushing her away not even moments later stuttering and begging for an explanation. She started crying afresh, and it was a terrible first kiss. The second and third were better. It only took a handful more times before he started responding and even initiating them.

The Doctor never said the words _'I love you'_ , but he did say he would be lost without her after the first week of snogging her senseless. How short time was, and how he would never spend another minute pushing away this longing for her, emotionally, mentally, or physically.

The first time he joined her in her bed was the day before they found out about the Cybermen Ghosts leading her to being stranded in that parallel world. Twice she had had him. Once in her bed the evening previous, and once just before departure to Earth against the central control console: his idea, not hers. She thought the hypothetical mental three-way with the TARDIS during the act was a bit strange, but apparently, if he was going to continue shagging her like this, the TARDIS was a big part of a Time Lords physiology, and he needed his Old Girl to understand he still loved his ship too, and to know how amazing this pink and yellow human was to him, and wanted to connect with her more and just…

"Rose, it's so unbelievably hot… Bollocks, what are you doin' to me?" He had moaned, bring her to sit atop a flat spot near the column, pushing her skirt up higher before undoing the belt on his trousers as he kissed her with abandon.

Shaking her head mentally at the memory, needing to feel his hair, as she always did when snogging him, she placed a hand around the back of his neck, tugging at the curls finding it easier to kiss him this way even if it was curly and not spiky short. His flustering stopped and with a slight whimper, he began to kiss her back roughly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her closer. It felt like seconds but really must have been minutes before she started trying to deepen the kiss by running her tongue across his bottom lip. However, the Doctor pushed her away suddenly holding her at arms length his eyes wide, before going hazy and his breathing laboured.

"Wha'," he began gasping for breathe. "Was that about…?"

Rose watch beeped twice. 5 minutes.

She stared at him for at least a minute before she smiled sadly. "How old are you?" She whispered, tears unshed suddenly in her eyes, fully realizing what he said. The Doctor didn't remember her. This wasn't a future regeneration. This was a past one.

"Circulating between 700 and 800, I imagine. I'm going to say 750 to be a happy medium." He smiled hazily.

"You're, you're not the Doctor I'm lookin' for then." She looked down squeezing her eyes shut and wiping away the tears beginning to fall. Rose returned her gaze as soon as she felt a hand on her cheek, blushing as he whipped away the tear trail with his thumb.

"A different Doctor…looking at the fabrics of your clothes, I'm going to ha'e to say 20-21st century Earth, probably closer to the second option. So, you are looking for a future regeneration. Well isn't that great. I'm going to die, and then meet, well… you. Wow. A fancy snog out of nowhere like that, I must be incredibly handsome right now, or incredibly brave in the future to give away my hearts like that. What has happened that I would feel able to feel that for a Earth human? How would I have even been able to that knowing your short life span? When do I…?"

Rose wanted, with everything in her, to tell him she loved him at that moment as he rambled on. But she understood timelines too well after the Bad Wolf incident, and The Doctors continuous explanations of paradox's of knowing too much about ones own fluid, not by any means fixed and contractual happening ball of timey-wimey future. "I feel like if I responded to any of tha', I would need a spoiler tag."

"Probably for the best then." He shrugged tugging his scarf back into place. With clear eyes and set shoulders he spoke again. "Once it's said, it has to happen. For all I know I can prevent all this from happening and you don't have to live this life, and can remain by my side. Then you never have to go searching for me in the first place, and definitely not snogging my earlier selves because you are grieving my loss. "

Rose choked on a sob as her watch beeped again. 2 minutes.

"I have to go now. My time in this spot is up. But I promise, I will find you Doctor. Remember that for your future. I will find you again."

As she began walking briskly away, so she wasn't seen just disappearing into thin air by the guests, he called out after her. She was almost to the edge when he caught her, with Sarah Jane at his side.

"I had to find you again before you left. I can't believe I forgot you! I remember you now! We met before when I had a different face. At the fountain, and at the Ball, and at…"

She was back into her own timeline, in the Parallel dimension with her team suddenly at her side hounding her with questions.

The Doctor had met her before this past regeneration. Then it had to be with his previous selves! She made the trip again, and went backwards even further missing her Doctor again. Rose wanted to scream.

How many times did she make this trip!


	3. 7th Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets the 7th Doctor and is startled by the fact that he already knows her well enough to snog HER instead of the other way round. Also he mentions meeting her with some younger faces and having "fun" with those.

 

“ROSE!” Kit yelled directly into her face.

 

She shook her head, eyes clearing and blonde waves swishing into her eyes, before glaring at the Tech agents that surrounded her,

 

“Really, depositin’ me back ‘ere like that so I am completely ‘azed out from the travel! And when I arrived there, I nearly retched on that blooming street! That’ll be fixed before I even imagine leavin’ again. Kit, I will make my statemen’ a’righ’. Find me Pete, I’ll be in conference room A.” She practically growled in her Cockney accent. Stalking away she couldn’t let them see the terror threatening to take over inside of her. How many times would she have to travel before she would find her correct Doctor? What would that do to her, physically, or worse mentally? Seeing different faces of the Doctor, but never her own. 750 years was a long time to see other faces. How many did he have? She had never asked. Eventually after that Christmas debacle with the Sycorax, he had mentioned to her briefly that this wasn’t his first regeneration, but not once had he mentioned how many times that had happened to him.

 

When she finally arrived to the conference room, she practically slammed the door behind her, seeing Pete already sitting in the chair at the head of the table. Pete, her boss. But also her Dad. But not really her Dad. It was getting harder to tell the difference when her mom and him had re-married and Jackie was so round with her pregnancy. It wouldn’t be long before she got to meet her new baby brother. And while that made her wish to stay just to see, she would give it all up to be with the Doctor once again.

 

Staring at him now, alone in the conference room together she felt a deep ache to call him Dad suddenly, her wanting to tell him how much this would tear her apart seeing him so many times without catching the right one. Wanted so bad to run to him and cry. To have her Dad hold her, and tell her it would be alright. Rose wished she could just screw the timelines. But she couldn’t tell him. If Rose said it…it had to happen. Fixed moments as the Doctor would call them. But there was time. It could still change.

 

So Rose promised herself she’d be professional, as she took a deep breathe before not telling her not-really-Dad, about how she lost control and snogged that long scarfed Doctor for the 5 minutes she did. Professionally, the blonde pushed her hair behind her ears and rushed through a telling of how she found him, they talked, she realized it wasn’t the right Doctor, and left. Simple. Speaking straight business with her boss and not an emotion breakdown infront of her not-Dad was surprisingly more easy than she thought possible.

 

He didn’t buy it.

 

So Rose backtracked and mentioned she did hug him. But the long scarfed Doctor didn’t know her, and really what was she going to do in the 30 minutes she had? Definitely not enough time to have him shag her roughly in aggressive need from being away so long against a tree in front of the guests. Especially since it was the wrong face, and it was earlier in his timeline and he didn’t even know her.

 

“Really, Pete. How would tha’ ‘ave even looked at whatever Garden Party he ‘ad been attendin’.” Rose scoffed.

 

“Alright I’m sorry. It’s just…You loved him Rose, and I worried. This trip had a lot riding on it.” Pete blushed scrubbing a hand through his short ginger hair and over his face.

 

“I know.” She started before grabbing his arm and breathing out a heavy sigh. “But I’m going again once it’s fixed. I’m goin’ to find ‘im.”

 

“I know you will. When they have had some time to test it again with the fixings I will make sure you know. For now, go rest, see your mother. Maybe have some chips and watch the telly. I heard that show you liked has a new episode.”

 

“The stars are disappearin’ and you wan’ me to go catch up on which celebrity is datin’ who?” She screwed up her face in disgust.

 

“Just go to your Mother. She’s been worried sick and with the baby coming…” He stopped and sighed deeply. “You were gone for 3 hours, Rose. Another thing they are working on is the time calibration. We knew this first run would be wonky. I’m just happy you’re alive.”

 

“3 hours! It was only 30 minutes!” she gapped at him astonished.

 

“Rose you left at 3pm. It’s now 6:15. Your mother got called when you didn’t return at the one hour mark. I told her to stay home. I promise we’ll fix the time calibration before your next travel.”

 

“Calibration, right.” It was her turn to scrub her hands over her eyes. “I’m goin’ home then to deal with my Mother. But I’m goin’ again as soon as you get ‘er back up and runnin’.”

 

“Of course, Rose. I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a week later that the Cannon was ready again. Jackie had been complaining all week about looking like a whale and how she couldn’t wait to just be rid of this ridiculously large belly and hold her son. The news that the Dimensional Cannon was ready was music to Rose’s ears. She all but ran to the Torchwood building when she heard.

 

Standing in the designated square, she wrapped the belt around her waist and clicked it into place.

 

“We should wait for Pete to arrive Rose.”

 

“Do it Kit. He’ll be here in a few. I’m not waiting any longer.” She was not waiting around for her mother to arrive with Pete and once again fuss over her.

 

Kit sighed out heavily walking over the control board. “We have recalibrated the Cannon, its still 30 minutes, however, so watch your time. And 3…2…1…Fire!”

 

* * *

 

 

The Cannon deposited her lying face down on the ground. Coughing a few times, winded, and crying, Rose knew something was not right with the Gravity here. Was it just her, or the planet? Quickly glancing around to see her surroundings, Rose was disgusted to the view of a dirty alley surrounding her. Trying to push herself to her knees was proving to be a monumental task, and she wiped her brow. Hearing the 25-minute beep, she stared ahead. It had already been five minutes and she hadn’t even stood up yet. Finally pushing herself to her knees, her jeans brown with dirt, she wobbled slightly trying to stand. Her muscles constricted painfully as she got to her feet, threatening to topple her back to the ground had she not grabbed onto the wall. By the time she managed to raise herself fully, and have enough traction with her sneaks to begin a pace walking forward, her watch had beeped to show it had taken her another five minutes.

 

When her watch beeped again as she crossed to the front of the alley, she wanted to scream.

 

“Well if tha’ isn’t just great. He could be anywhere by now. Maybe I’ll jus’ ge’ lucky again and _‘e’ll jus’ pop up_ …”

 

Managing to take a few steps forward out into the sidewalk, Rose found herself once again on another alien planet she didn’t recognize. Fuming that it was already past the halfway point by now, she was ready to murder the Techs. Why would the Cannon shoot her to a place with such high Gravity. Of all the places to track a signature, how was she supposed to find the Doctor when she could barely walk forward? She twisted towards the wall one more time trying to flex her leg muscles.

 

“The Gravity isn’t to your likin’ is it, foreigner? You’ll get used to it eventually. I admit your time signature is nearly overwhelming. You’re very lucky I was passing by and caught you first before any locals. They don’ tend to like strangers most. Use this planets heavy gravitation to pick them out. I’m hopin’ you’re just a silly Time Agent with a bad Vortex Manipulator got stuck. Then you’d be extremely lucky to have met me as I can help you get to wherever you needed to go. You really should get that checked out though. Can’t be safe a broken one. I’m the Doctor, by the way.”

 

Facing the wall still, Rose’s mouth dropped open. Bloody Hell it couldn’t be that simple.

 

“Are you OK, Miss?”

 

“Doctor?” She gasped out turning round, before stumbling forward.

 

“ROSE!?” he gasped as he caught her against his chest.

 

She froze in his arms. He knew her name.

 

“Is it really you, Rose?” He pushed her away enough to get a good look at her, yet still holding her up.

 

Getting a good look at him as well, in any other situation she would have seriously mocked him for his fashion choices. Question marks covered his sweater vest - really…questions marks? Pushing the _Doctor **WHO**_ a bit far wasn’t he? But him calling her Rose…now that was truly shocking beyond anything she could imagine. Did she push into his future timeline? Is this now what he looked like with an even older face. If he were human, she would have guessed mid to late fourties. Maybe this was finally pushing too old even for her to fantasize about in her early twenties as she was. Yet, if this _was_ her Doctor now...

 

“You ‘ave regenerated then.” She finally got out, shock passing.

 

“That hasn’t stopped you from crashing into me once again though.” He smirked at her. “We must stop meeting like this, though if I am being honest, I have begun to look forward to our little endeavors on your almighty quest to find _your proper timeline_ Doctor. Though I must say I would be so pleased if little ol’ me was your Doctor. I mean I am _The Doctor_ …but then…” His smile lessened. “I’m guessing this isn’ the face you’re looking for gauging from your expression. Sad thing tha’ is. Was hoping to keep you this time.” He trailed off before taking off his ivory bowler cap and holding it at his side. “Though, this face is a bit older this time round. Might make it a little more interesting than last time…” he trailed off, pulling her face up into a kiss, the brunette pressed her against the wall fully with his body.

 

Rose froze once again against him, momentarily lost. The Doctor was SNOGGING _HER._ That was…new. She responded to his lips with her own hesitantly still not quite too sure about the older face he sported, even though he was quite enthusiastic on his end. For an old guy, he sure was good at snogging her, almost like he knew exactly what she liked. Turning into a more heated snog quickly, he moaned against her mouth, and pressed his hips harder against hers, grinding her against the wall, gasping in pleasure. His lips then started a trail down her neck, biting and sucking at her racing pulse point.

 

Oh how good that felt.

 

Suddenly, getting some much needed breathe, he head cleared as something inside her pulsed wretchedly. This might not be in his future. He said endeavors. As in - plural. As in - this _wasn’t_ her Doctor yet, and it was still yet another earlier regeneration. As in – _how many regenerations had she snogged before this one?!_

 

Forcibly pushing him away, gravity pulling her to keep her back against the alley’s wall, Rose could feel her jumper tearing on the rough bricks, but could hardly care. Her honey eyes stared at him with so much questioning on her face, that he suddenly took a terrified step back.

 

“Oh dear, me. Oh dear…this is new for you then, and I have completely acted…” He gulped, his Adams Apple bobbing with the action. “You did say that you were meeting me out of order. Oh my. This must be so soon for you then. How many trips have you made in the Cannon so far?”

 

“My second…” She trailed off still slightly in shock of her inhibitions towards him.

 

“Your second? By Rassillion.” He swore, closing his eyes and scrubbing at the bridge of his nose, disgusted with himself. “You are still so early in your own timeline and I’ve gone a buggered it all up with my needin’ you.... I was just… _so happy_ to see you, Rose. It’s only been a few decades for me, but I missed you terribly, and seein’ you brought out so much...” he trailed off waving his hands slightly before slamming a fist against his mouth. “Oh look at me ramblin’ on now, spoilin’ it up even worse for the universe. Time is so Wibbly-Wobbly when it’s non-linear for both parties.” He looked down at the ground embarrassed.

 

Her watch beeped the five-minute mark and as he looked up, Rose finally managed to make eye contact with him again. “How many times now ‘ave I made this trip? How many times ‘ave I…”she trailed off before taking a deep breathe. “How many times ‘ave I snogged you…like that?” When she fantasized about her first leather-clad Doctor with the older face, her Mother had called him an old pervert trying for a young piece of tail! This Doctors’ face was older than even his. Was that what she made The Doctor into. An old pervert? And what then did that make her? Sure she had fantasized about ripping his clothes off him and grinding against him just like they just did, like a couple of horny teenagers. Mind you, she was a teenager when she met him the first time. Barely 18. Possibly that just made it worse…

 

“You obviously know me by name, Doctor. And you also spoke about the Cannon, so I suppose we’ve sat down and talked…”

 

He ran a hand through his brown hair before finally putting his bowler hat back on. “Rose…I can’t answer that more than I already have. I’m already creating to many fixed points. Not that I would not have them as fixed points. They were all quite wonderful for me.”

 

A thought came to her. “Have you ever worn a brown pinstriped suit, and fluffed your hair into spikes?”

 

“Dear me…heavens no. Why would I do such a thin’ to my hair!”

 

“You’re still to young then.” She smiled inwardly at the weird internal paradox thinking that was as she was worried not minutes earlier about how much older this face of his was, but truly he was younger in age than her Doctors had been when she had met him. Rose heavily sighed. Time was confusing… “Seems like I’m goin’ to be making this trip a few more times then. Thanks for the heads up.”

 

The Doctor balked slightly in embarrassment for messing up his own timeline even worse. He waited for the booming paradox, before smiling gratefully when none happened. His smile saddened, however. “You’ll find me Rose. I know you will.” He took a step forward so he could clasp her chin softly in his hand. “My Rose. Once of these times I will get to keep you, my precious girl.”

 

They just stared at each other for a minute before he looked away.

 

“I’ve already revealed I’ve met you multiple times before this Rose, I can’t not see you now at those points. They are fixed moments. Gloriously wonderful fixed points I can always go back to in my mind on my worse days.”

 

“Would it temp’ a paradox if I asked then wha’ regeneration you were own now, for my own linear timelines understandin’. The last time - the first time I saw you, you ‘ad this long scarf.”

 

He chuckled. “Oh that was my fourth face. Such strange idea that scarf. This is my Seventh face now though. However, I quite liked my last couple, and I was sorry to see them go. I had a much younger face then, and it seemed to do me quite well when it came to you.”

 

Rose blushed deep red trying not to imagine what she had done to those previous Doctors.

 

This Doctor then kissed her forehead lightly. “My beautiful Rose.”

 

Her vision swam, and when it cleared, she was once again in the Cannon room.


	4. 2nd Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets the Second Doctor at a Fountain as pre-told by the 4th Doctor. Also she see the 10th Doctor in view screens, canonly like in the episodes on TV. 
> 
> Thomas - mentioned to fancy Rose by her Mother, in the PROLOGUE - finally gets introduced as part of a side story with Kit, the Head Cannon Technician mentioned many times.

The Cannon Room was cold, freezing in fact. Rose felt weightless, which was a strange feeling on its own, but together, she felt delirious.

 

“HOLD ON ROSE!!!”

 

The weightlessness faded slightly, but the delirium was still clouding her thoughts.

 

Why was she so cold?

 

“I’m loosing her signal!”

 

“Up the polarity! Get her back!!”

 

Mental facilities coming slowly into focus, she noticed everyone was running about. There were more people in the room than usual at the control panels too.

 

Wait…he said loosing the signal? What Signal? Her Signal!?

 

“Thank God! Got a lock! But it’s not strong enough to stabilize. Fuck! I’m sending her again.”

 

Pete suddenly was in Rose’s view, but he was fuzzy. When she blinked, he only got worse. It was like the moments before she got her wisdom teeth removed - light and airy.

 

“You’re going back Rose. It’s going to be OK. We’re loosing your signature here. Something is pulling you away.” He was suddenly no longer Pete, but only a vague blob of colour. “It’s ok Rose…” she heard his voice as he pixilated. “We got a lock on you. One more trip over and you’ll be back here to rest.”

 

Everything around her went black.

 

Rose felt weightless. Something was definitely wrong.

 

And then there he was!

 

“DOCTOR!!!!” she screamed for him. It was her Doctor! It was finally her Doctor! Brown-pinstripes, and spiky hair filled her vision as she nearly wept.

 

“DOCTOR!!!!” she screamed again. His back was turned and he wasn’t even that far away? Why was he not paying her any attention? Where even was he?

 

Where the hell was she?

 

There was a sudden pulling sensation, and once again she was weightless.

 

Her vision cleared to the inside of the Tardis.

 

"DOCTOR!!!” She screamed for him, but the weightlessness came faster than it had left.

 

Opening her eyes for the third time she was in the Cannon Room, standing upright and a dozen people surrounding her. Warmth filled her limbs and perfect vision showed Kit standing very close and staring into her eyes.

 

“Ok! She’s back! Everyone back off and give her some room!”

 

Rose blinked a few times before moving her hands up to her face pressing her palms into her cheeks before pushing her hair behind her ears.

 

“You’re in shock. It’s going to be OK, Rose.” She heard Pete calling from a few steps away as a medic flashed a small flashlight into her eyes.

 

“What…Wha’…” she twisted to look about the room. Everyone was standing very still.

 

“She’s clear. Pupil’s responding normally, but I would like her in Med Bay before she goes home. Get her a cup of water, Kit.”

 

A cup was shoved into Rose’s hands suddenly.

 

“Drink.” Pete’s voice rang.

 

The cup was raised to her lips, and Rose tilted her head back slightly drinking the cool liquid after seeing it was Pete himself that had offered her the glass.

 

“Wha’ ‘appened? “ Rose inquired looking at Pete.

 

“We lost your signal, Rose.” Kit jumped in. “We sent you back across the Void to try to reclaim it. A reset, if you will. You were only gone for less than a minute before you were pulled back here again. I don’t know what pulled you back across that first time. I suppose with extensive study we’ll figure it out. What do you remember?”

 

Rose stared at Kit. The Cannon technician knew everything that happened to his machine. If he didn’t know what pulled her back…

 

“I can’t really…I was weightless, and cold and, and…” She trailed of scrunching her eyes up trying to remember through the haze. “Everyone was screamin’, and then Pete was talkin’ and…” Rose took a deep breath before trying to relay the strange sensations of seeing her Doctor, but somehow also not existing.

 

“We got some information, Kit.” Another technician called from the panels.

 

“What you got?”

 

“Well, turns out, she was _physically_ here the whole time. When her signal started fazing out, only an electrical pulse was sent back, like a radio signal. Rose,” The technician turned from her screen and gazed at the blonde still sipping from her glass.

 

“Is it possible, when you felt the tug, you were not sensed by the Doctor, because you were not actually there. Maybe you were visually on a television, or view screen of some variety. That would explain why he couldn’t hear you. You were only a visual signal. An electrical pulse.”

 

Kit turned from the technician to Rose, and then back to the technician.

 

“I don’t want that happening again. Run more tests.” He turned back to Rose. “You aren’t going again until we figure this out. We changed a lot in the programming after you were sent to that world of immense gravity. I’m not sending you again until we figure out this kink too.”

 

“Rose, this is too dangerous. Let’s just not worry about it. People are just having a go at the media about these missing stars. They never existed.” Pete grabbed Rose’s shoulder.

 

“Pete, with all do respect. Yes, they did. And I will go again. Kit,” pulling away from Pete, the blonde walked up to Kit. “You better not mess up next time, or I’m sure Mum, will tell you how it will be from now on.”

 

The Head Technician blanched, before gulping audibly, his adam’s apple bobbing in fear.

 

“We’ll make sure, Miss Tyler.”

 

* * *

 

Kit had Rose back into the office every day for the next week. Which she wouldn’t have minded, had Thomas not been sitting next to her for most of her work.

 

Thomas, who had a huge crush on her, and the whole office knew it.

 

Rose didn’t like him even in the slightest. Which was truly annoying when her mother tried her damndest to get Rose to be with him and forget about finding the Doctor. It was after the third day that Jackie got banned from the Technicians Bay. Rose had had enough.

 

It was after the fifth day that Thomas had finally had Rose to himself in the technicians room, as everyone else had left, one of the guys nudging Thomas’s shoulder giving him a thumbs up towards Rose. Thomas blushed, as the door shut.

 

Rose was ready for him to ask her out. But when he turned his chair towards her, he said the most astonishing phrase, she would never have guessed him to utter.

 

“Rose, I just can’t pretend anymore. With everyone around here thinking I fancied you, I got away with it, I’d have been kicked off the project otherwise. It was Kit’s idea…but I just can’t. Rose I need you to help me.”

 

Rose turned to him, suddenly. What…

 

“Kit and I have been dating…”

 

Rose’s mouth dropped open. Thomas and Kit…were gay…and dating…

 

“But you…”

 

“I know. It was all a ruse to keep everyone off our backs. Kit and you became friends so fast. Then there’s me. He asked me out almost the first day the project was started. Pete made a strict no dating policy while working on the Cannon and you were just such a fantastic scape goat and…”

 

“Woah, ‘old on. You...so you don’ fancy me?”

 

“Nothing against you Rose, but your not exactly…my type.”

 

Rose laughed. What else could she do? The last few days with her mother had been torturous, and so little on the project had been done. All she could think about was getting back across to meet – and snog – another Doctor, and her mother had been trying to push her towards Thomas…who was gay the whole time!!

 

“Oh, Thomas. I’ll keep your secret. You tell Kit that I ‘ave an all new appreciation for him.”

 

“Thank you Rose. At least I can be true around you now. I’ll tell everyone you let me down softly.”

 

“Oh, Thomas. “ She hugged him then, before quickly releasing him as the door opened and in walked a few more technicians.

 

Kit had called in Rose the next day to finally use the Cannon once again. Extensive data had been collected from her previous trip, and after Kit explained everything, Rose was less apprehensive.

 

“Thomas told me he talked with you. Oh Rose, thank you. I can’t thank you enough.” He grabbed her hands into his smiling brightly.

 

“Just don’t get me lost in the Void, and that’s thanks enough.” She teased back.

 

Kit blanched, but chuckled nervously afterwards.

 

“Ok. Go get out of that business suit, and I’ll gather the team to boot her up.”

 

In the Locker Room, Rose pulled on a denim jacket. It was one of her favourite’s since she arrived. It had been a Christmas present from Kit actually, shortly after the project had started. Huh, now that she thought about it, the jacket was actually more something she imagined Thomas picking out. Rose laughed as she pulled on her sneaks. So they _HAD_ been together that long…

 

When she arrived at the technicians bay for the Cannon it was surprisingly empty. It was a Sunday, so unless the technicians had been called in, no one would be here. Except, hadn’t Kit gone and gathered everyone from the other departments they were working in? Walking to the Cannon room itself she stopped as inside she heard soft groans seeping through the door.

 

Had Kit hurt himself?

 

She all but slammed the door open, only to gasp and cover her eyes. On the far wall, was a slightly disheveled Thomas with his hands down the front of Kits’ pants.

 

“ROSE! See, Thomas, get off!”

 

“OK, guys ‘his is not how you ‘eep a relationship secret.”

 

Rose lowered her hand, only to see that neither male had removed themselves from their previous position.

 

“No ones here, Rose. And you said…”

 

“Thomas, get OFF!!” Kit pushed the man off him and straightened his clothes. I got ambushed just after you left. I’m ashamed to say we usually keep it to closets. But now that it’s out in the open… Please don’t report us Rose…”

 

Rose, trying not to look at either male chuckled as she finally gave up and turned her back.

 

“If you two keep it in your pants from now on, and Kit you ACTUALLY, go and gather the crew, this mishap never happened. Got it?”

 

“Right…” Thomas nudged her with his shoulder as he left the room. Kit had the decency to blush as he opened the door and left Rose to the Cannon Room by herself.

 

30 min later Rose was strapped into the mechanism. Kit blushed once more at Rose, before the pulling she was now accustomed to at her naval took her across the Void blanking out her vision.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose blinked, and blinked again. The sunlight filtered through the surrounding canopy of beautiful trees in a courtyard. With green grass under foot, honey eyes glanced a pathway just to her right that led to a giant fountain further down. A soft melody flowed from the fountain, as an older gentleman played his recorder for a few others listening as they sat in the grass. One of these fellows had to be the Doctor. She would not stipulate again that these were future generations, as none looked like her Doctor.

 

But they did look Human. Earth Human. From the clothes they wore she suspected maybe sometime during the late 60’s.

 

The gentleman at the fountain turned to a lady in the grass who stood and grabbed the hand of another fellow in the grass, with a quick farewell, they left the fountain in the opposite direction. The fountain-man began playing his recorder again a happy air about him, as the melody continued from his instrument.

 

Rose bit her lip. Didn’t the long scarfed Fourth Doctor, just before she left, say something about meeting her at a fountain once before? Was this man playing the recorder the Doctor then? The couple, who left moments before, must then be his companions of the time. The girl was quite pretty with her small frame and blonde hair. Did the Doctor collect pretty girls then for his travels? She remembered that the brunette woman whom hung off the scarfed Doctor was quite pretty too. Rose knew herself to draw men’s faces from time to time as well. Frowning the blonde tugged at her jumper wondering if that was the only reason he chose her the first time. She had saved leather and big-eared Doctor’s life; always assuming that was why that Doctor had invited her along. Maybe her being pretty, had something to do with it too. He didn’t invite Mickey her ‘boyfriend’ after all. In fact, had quite sternly said he wasn’t invited. If he did choose pretty girls, well, she had to be the prettiest. After all, he had burned up a Sun to tell her goodbye. And the Doctor didn’t do goodbyes.

 

With confidence renewed, she began the short trek towards the fountain.

 

“Doctor?” Rose called out as she approached.

 

The brunette gentleman lowered his recorder, as he smiled towards her.

 

“I’m sorry, have we met?” he questioned slightly startled. “We must have…I haven’t been here so long, but I never forget a face. You are familiar enough. When did we last meet?”

 

Without waiting a moment longer Rose asked the question she knew would set him on alert.

 

“Which face is this for you? I’m meetin’ you out of order, but I’m assumin’ one of the first three since I ‘ave future knowledge.”

 

Standing with a serious expression clouding his once smiles, the Doctor stiffened, eyes flashing, before falling back onto the fountain edge stunned, recorder forgotten at his side.

 

“My future, huh? Always a scary thing to speak of, ones future.” He straightened his bowtie in an anxious movement before watching the blonde sit next to him. “You are dressed not of this time. I’m going to assume human, as your clothes would suggest Earth in a few decades.” He glanced at her.

 

“Early 21st century.” Rose supplied.

 

“Ah.” He stated simply. “The answer to your question. I’ve only just had my first renewal. I’m assuming since you know that…I’ve regenerated a few times since then. How scary to think that in a few decades from now, I will have you as my companion. I’ve had Polly and Ben for only so long, and they now want to go home. I wanted to show them a few more sights first. They lived through this renewal of my body, which in itself is amazing enough, and now to think I am lasting only so long…

 

This Doctor had an air about him that while still slightly shocked, was very free and easy going, but inquisitive all the same. Young he was indeed. This Doctor was not battle hardened. Had not been through so many lives that he saw death everywhere he went. He was so young and free. How Rose wished her Doctor could posture himself as this one did.

 

“No. I’m from decently far into your future. You come back to save Earth, and we meet in a shop.”

 

He grinned at that, the shock finally leaving him. Giving her a stunning smile, the brunette clapped his hands into his lap. He may have been on the older side, and definitely needed to cut that mop of floppy hair, but that grin made him ever so charming.

 

“Why are you looking for future me? What happened that would make you come back to find…well…this me?”

 

“You know I can’t say. But I am seemin’ly meetin’ you at random points out of order on my quest. I ‘ave no doubt you will meet me again.”

 

The Doctor tilted his head suddenly in thought. “Oh, I remember now. It is you isn’t it. I never forget a face. I met you in a park in London so many years back. We played chess and talked about my granddaughter, Susan.”

 

“That sounds wonderful.” Rose smiled back at him sadly. “I’m so sorry though. I ‘aven’t done that yet.”

 

“You said I had a lot to look forward to in the distant future with a great many faces. That one day you would walk into my life, and I wouldn’t know you anymore. It’s like…it’s like your timeline is so completely non-linear, wrapped tightly around mine in so many places that even I can’t see. Such a pretty face for me to forget with so many twists of our timelines. How could I have forgotten you, when I am bound to meet you over and over again.”

 

He raised his palm to her face, before rubbing a thumb down her cheek. “Your timeline is so beautifully golden…”

 

Rose leaned forward just enough, enraptured by this Doctors eyes. When her lips met his there was no resistance, only a small pause. He ran a hand down the side of her arm, pressing firmly against her, deepening the kiss. Pressed against this Doctor, Rose felt content. More blissful than she had been is so long. This Doctor hardly knew her except for the few minutes they had spent together here. Yet, he had said that he saw their timelines and they were completely woven together. The way his eyes gazed at her, how could she not snog him, even as soft and pure as this was.

 

Maybe meeting all these Doctors would be fun in her mission to find her timelines Doctor. She could snog them all and then hold something over mister Brown-Pinstripes head. How fun would it be to tease him about snogging all his past selves?

 

…Oh God…what if one of them looked really old?!

 

Even with her minds musing, she kept kissing him. Even as he held her close, he himself also kept it chaste. His lips stayed closed against her, but they moved in such a delicate pattern, Rose almost cried. This was a snog meant for a lover. Not for someone he had just met.

 

What had he seen of their timelines to be so gentle with her?

 

When he finally pulled away – Rose would have loved to have snogged him more – his eyes glazed over while gazing at her.

 

“Your timeline is truly stunning. Might I know the name of the Goddess who will haunt me through all my regenerations?”

 

“Rose.”

 

“Rose.” He whispered back.

 

Everything faded to black, and she was once again in the Cannon Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a plan for this side story with Kit and Thomas in future chapters. It is important to the story line later, and I thought it would give the story more depth instead of just Rose Snogging Doctors.... Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	5. 5th Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie has her baby. Rose gets a new Cannon device to let her have more time when crossing the void. She meets the 5th Doctor, and things get hot in the TARDIS wardrobe room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was rated mature/explicit because I am writing smut. This chapter is basically moving plot, follow by sex.
> 
> On a side note, I had been taking a break from this story, as it wasn't getting any real reads. But in the past couple weeks I've had a few comments and bookmarks over a couple fanfiction sites, so I'm continuing. YAY. Writing pure smut with the Doctor and Rose. The TARDIS is really getting steamed up from here on out.
> 
> Oh and I made up the planet Listra. Doctor Who makes up planet names, I feel like I can too.

The hospital was calm in the hallway. In the delivery room however, it was anything but.

 

“OK, Jackie, push NOW.”

 

It was a few weeks early, but Jackie had entered labour almost as soon as Rose had left the Cannon room to go change back into a business suit for a presentation. Not even making it to the locker room, the blonde was ushered into a taxi and rushed to the hospital. After a few hours of trying to stop the contractions, the Doctors brought her to a delivery room. This baby wasn’t waiting any longer.

 

“It’s a boy.”

 

Jackie was too tired to even cry, but as Pete held the newborn, for the few moments he allowed himself before giving the baby to his wife, he hiccupped with tears streaming down his face.

 

“He’s so beautiful, Jackie.”

 

“Hello, baby brother.” Rose spoke above the now wailing baby in his mother’s arms.

 

“I’m sorry, but we must take him now for tests and get him into an incubator.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Pete spoke but made no motion to move.

 

Once Jackie woke from her post delivery nap, a nurse entered her room with a clipboard in hand.

 

“He’s doing great, and you should be able to take him home in a week maybe earlier. He actually is more developed than we thought. Have you picked out a name yet?”

 

“Tony. We want to name him after his uncle, Anthony.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We’ve improved the Cannon, Rose. I…wanted to give you a gift. A thank you for, you know…what happened.” Kit stuttered, blushing.

 

“Thomas with his wandering hands, you mean…”

 

“Yeah…” he coughed awkwardly, before continuing. “Well this gift wasn’t my idea; one of the newer lab techs came up with the idea. The mechanism that you strap yourself into only lets you have 30 minutes. So we reworked the system, and while you were preening over your new baby brother, we’ve adjusted the mainframe and removed the harness. It’ll be a lot more comfortable not wearing that bulky harness under your clothes, and it also removes the 30-minute pull back. The undergrad actually designed a remote quite similar to the last device we used against the Cybermen. You just keep it on your person, and if you aren’t back within 24 hours of departure, it pulls you then.”

 

“24 hours…”

 

“Figured you might want a break from the baby crying.”

 

“Thank you, Kit. But what would I do with a whole day!?”

 

* * *

 

When Rose landed in the alternate dimension again, the transition was a lot smoother. No stomachache, no high gravity, no blinding sunlight. It was a very nice landing. Without the harness she was much more comfortable too. Her shirt didn’t ride up, and she wouldn’t get those ugly, weird red rub marks anymore.

 

“Ok, Undergrad 1. Specialist Team 0.”

 

Looking up from the gadget strapped to her belt, the blondes breathe caught in her throat. Maybe a few hundred yards in the distance, a mansion, or what was going to be a mansion in the future stood unfinished. It was only half built, but the sight left Rose in awe. It was Pete’s mansion from the other universe. The universe she was trying to run from to find The Doctor.

 

It was definitely booming with festivities too, which was odd. When Rose got close enough, but still out of sight, she found a row of cars letting out beautiful men and women dressed in their finest. At the doors stood two men in military uniforms.

 

“So someone important in the military is having a party at a not finished mansion. That’s not weird at all.”

 

She looked down at her fitted leggings and jogging jacket and winced knowing she would never gain access to this party.

 

Figuring she might get lucky and just find the Doctor on the outside, she began trailing the construction zone around the east side of the building. It was surprisingly unguarded considering the armed guard at the front door. Weaving through rubble, wood, and brick Rose was careful not to loose her footing and crash down. But trip she did, before catching herself against a doorframe. Maintaining her balance, she nearly lost it again. There on the wall, in bright yellow graffiti, were the words, **_BAD WOLF_**.

 

Blinking at the markings was all she found herself capable of for moments that seemed like hours. She had theorized that _BAD WOLF_ was having its go round with the name of the Dimensional Cannon project title, but to see it here? Here in her pathway on a random jump. Here on the mansion that would be Pete’s – her fathers! – house in the alternate universe…

 

Was her time in that alternate world…was it predetermined already by this jump. Did she create this circle? Going to that place across the void, because the _BAD WOLF_ made her mark on this wall.

 

Two words, trailing her and her Doctor through all of time and space. Present, Future…and now past…

 

Gulping down her nervousness at what her time in this jump meant for her, She continued on, passing through the doorframe, and squeezing through a tight corner with building equipment. When she emerged from around the builder’s platforms she gasped grabbing onto a pole.

 

There is all her blue glory, was the TARDIS. _BAD WOLF_ had led her to the TARDIS.

 

It only took a few breathes for Rose to walk to the police box, navigating the non-existent path, but when she finally made it, she could almost pretend she could feel the TARDIS hum through the walls. With glee and a quick prayer that it would work, she pulled the key from its home around her neck and slotted it into its lock. Twisting, she heard a quick pop, and was able to push the door forward. Unfortunately, as her honey-whisky eyes looked round the control room, she realized this was not her TARDIS. Not like she knew it. But it seemed to know her. Lights on the control panel around the column blinked comically as the overhead lights also flickered rapidly. A loud hum wove its way through the air, surprised, but extremely happily welcoming her.

 

“Hello, Old Girl. Not so old yet, are you?” It was strange. Something in the way it vibrated across her skin had Rose realizing that this was a younger TARDIS and not a newer regenerations’. Rose finally understood why the Doctor could be found stroking bits of his TARDIS at random times, as she found herself doing just that. Running her hands over the columns and finally the center console, almost crying at how beautiful the machine was. So familiar and yet so different.

 

Not her Doctor then. Oh well. It was just one more snog chance to hold over Spiky-Hairs head.

 

“I’m home.” She whispered as a tear trailed down her cheek. “Maybe not exactly my home yet, but you’ve always been my home haven’t you, you clever machine - us girls sticking together across time, space, and seemingly alternate dimensions as well.”

 

The hum from the engine grew louder as Rose walked through the interior of the control room.

 

“I’m so happy I have more than 30 minutes now. I would never have gotten this chance to appreciate you like this otherwise.”

 

Once she had inspected what she imagined to be every part of the control room, the door swung open to the rest of the ship. Rose stroked the TARDIS once more, before following where the Old Girl was leading her. She passed by a few hallways, but no doors were opening for her. She figured if the TARDIS were trying to show her something, she would make it quite obvious. After a few minutes, and Rose becoming exceptionally lost, a door opened just ahead to the left. She hurried to it, and took a step inside before leaning against the room’s door frame. The TARDIS had led her to the Doctor’s wardrobe room. It wasn’t as large as she remembered it, but it was full nonetheless.

 

“Well done, Old Girl. Maybe he has a dress in here I can wear to get into the party!”

 

After walking up the stairs, she started where she knew the fancier dresses were in the back. She picked out a few, and attempted to navigate her way back to the front staircase through the throng of clothes racks far too close together, before taking a nasty trip on a fairly familiar striped scarf. Thankfully, something soft broke her fall. Something fleshy.

 

Something…Timelordy.

 

“How in Rassillion’s name did you get onto my TARDIS?”

 

“Oh.” Rose replied startled. No longer were her arms full of clothing, as those articles of cloth now surrounded her kneeling form as she found herself straddling the Doctor’s waist, hands splayed out by his head, body much too close, and staring into his very blue eyes. He was surprisingly young looking, had an extremely charming face, and…was that a celery stick on his lapel?

 

“Do you mind removing yourself from my person, and-AND you will tell me what you’re doing on my ship!”

 

“Doctor…” Rose replied smartly again, still straddling his waist. Now she loved her Doctor. Found her Doctor to be quite charming and charismatic for sure with his spiky hair, brown eyes, and quick wit, but this one was so young looking, maybe in his late twenties early thirties by human standards at the oldest. Medium floppy blonde hair, slight build, and a grumpy pout set along his strong chin line. Oh, was he handsome. Rose unconsciously bucked her hips against his. Handsome indeed to get her worked up like this from just looks alone.

 

The Doctor stilled under her, mouth opening on a slight gasp.

 

Rose should move. She knew she really should get off him. But why? With how magnificent he looked under her, she really should do something about that angry pouty mouth. Closing the gap, she leaned down and pressed her mouth against his. He gasped into her mouth again, and Rose reseated herself more comfortably using her left arm to hold her up, while its accompanying hand played with the hair on the nape of his neck, maneuvering his head so she could snog him easier. He even tasted handsome.

 

Hips bucking into his again, the Doctor beneath her began flailing his arms about at her sides, managing to push her away enough to stop her kissing him, but unable to stop her kneeling above him.

 

“Doctor…” Rose whispered, licking her lips seductively.

 

“Who are you?” the Doctor asked, breathy under her. “Viewing your timeline - it’s so long, so golden, so attached to my own….”

 

“My names Rose.” She whispered again, bucking her hips against his. “You know me in the future, and of course your past, I remember this scarf.” She managed to lean down again and wave the tripping hazard in his vision before dropping it again and leaning in close. While he craned his neck to see what she was doing, his mouth opened slack as she smirked at him before taking a bite of the celery stick attached to his lapel.

 

“We’re meeting out of order, but one day I’m your companion,” She started again after chewing, leaning in farther to lick and kiss at the Doctor’s neck. “And you adore me. You love me, Doctor. Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve felt you like this. Oh, so good.” Rose was surprised when his hips bucked up to hers suddenly, his trouser-clad alien-ness grinding up against her.

 

“So good…” she mumbled into his shoulder as she rode him slightly, his hips angling to better support her thrusts.

 

“I –I don’t…” he stuttered out as she sucked at the side of his Adams Apple, it bobbing under her tongue. “Time Lords don’t…”

 

“Oh I’m very much aware,” she breathed into his ear. “That you aren’t a human, Doctor. We made it work before, we can make it work again.”

 

“Rose…” he groaned out bending his neck down to try to capture her lips again. Their kiss was hard and desperate, and Rose moaned into his mouth, twisting her tongue with his. She sat up suddenly, and meeting his eyes she quickly unzipped her running jacket, peeling the black fabric off her skin to reveal the pink tank top underneath. Once she was rid of it’s sleeves, she grabbed the bottom of her tank, and removed that too.

 

“You once told me, that Time Ladies didn’t do this. That stripping was very…human. That foreplay was very human.” Her lips slightly swollen from their aggressive snog, were a lovely shade of red. He followed each syllable as they left her mouth.

 

“And the last time, you were quite agreeable when I removed your clothing. But with all this fabric covering you, it’s going to be slightly difficult, so maybe ill just keep going myself.” Pursing her lips seductively, she unhooked her bra and tossed that behind her too. His head fell back against the floor, before he arched his back to watch her closer as she removed the device at her waist, and sat up more pushing the band of her leggings lower revealing black lacy knickers.

 

“Oh Rose…” his hips bucked up needily, seeking hers out, but meeting only air. She then pressed more against him, leaning in close as she struggled with the ankle cuffs, smiling as she felt his shoe-covered toes, trying to help remove the garment.

 

“Ok Doctor, your turn.” The devilish grin on her face was replaced with a shocked giggle, as he flipped her over, pressing as much of his body as he could against her nakedness, rutting and pressing his mouth hard against her own. When he finally broke away, he rose up, remaining on his knees as he hastily ripped his jacket and jumper from his torso, before attempting to remove the buttons on his shirt. Giving up he ripped the shirt over his head, only one button popping off in the process.

 

“Doctor, so needy.” Pushing the blonde hair from her eyes, Rose made quick work of the zipper on his trousers as he toed off his plim-soles, and all but tore the fabric from his legs, before returning to her knicker clad body.

“It’s been so long…You’re so warm. So hot. Look at me, only in my pants, panting. What are you doing to me you minx?” He continued to grind against her, before she shimmed out from underneath him and pressed him back against the pile of forgotten clothes that were in piles around them from earlier. “Rose? What are you doing?”

 

Rose, with delicate fingers, pulled the remaining cloth from his hips, and wrapped a hand around his member, tugging slightly, being gentle around the double rimmed head.

 

“ROSE!” he growled out as his back arched and his head pressed hard into the clothing pile. “Oh my, I forgot…you humans like to touch the male phallus before…OH!”

 

Rose smiled around his member while hollowing out her cheeks.

 

“And you like to use your…mouths. Oh, oh yes!” The Doctor panted as he gripped a handful of her hair with his left, and clenched a fist of clothing to his side with his right. “You’re fantastically wet, heated, mouths!”

 

She watched him writhe beneath her, his hips starting to thrust up. She pulled back slightly trying to pin him down so he didn’t choke her. After a few more moments, she knew he was ready, as her previous two sessions (well it was more like a dozen by the time she was done with her Pin-striped Doctor after their morning after escapade) that Time Lords grew hard and horny very quickly, if heated against the human nervous and cellular systems. Just a few minutes against her bare skin, had her Doctor begging every time.

 

Pulling his hands from their previous grip, she guided his hands to her knickers to remove them, which he then did with a flourish. She carefully placed her knees on either side of his hips, before guiding him to her wet entrance.

 

“I-I’m a-a Time Lord.” He stuttered out, trying not to just thrust up into the glorious heat above him. “I’ll-you can’t just-you cant just-in and out....”

 

“I know Doctor. It’s not my first time. Grinding then thrusting.” She let the head barely rub against her entrance, and the Doctor unable to hold back, grabbed her hips pushing all the way in.

 

“Oh.” Rose cried out, resting against him. Knowing not only she would need time to adjust to be full after so long, but for him to adjust as well.

 

After a few moments, he gripped her hips harder, and she rocked against him, grinding gently. Sweat beginning to bead off his brow, he threw his head back, a lewd moan ripped from his throat. “So good. So brilliant. Oh, Rose.”

 

Rubbing harder against him, he howled before hooking a leg around her hips, and hurling her from on top of him, to beneath. The Doctor had fallen out, but he quickly remedied the situation, pressing back in. Rose clenched her hands around some shirts as he began rutting against her once again, the new angle hitting deep within her. Breath coming in pants, she reached behind his head, pulling him forward, to press his face against her breast.

 

“Rose, we don’t…”

 

“Yes, you do. You have before.”

 

He tentatively took her nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking slightly like he knew humans to do. Rose’s panting grew louder, so continuing, the Doctor switched to the other, his grinding starting to have more of a pressing thrust added to the motion.

 

Rose pulled him back up to her mouth, snogging him senseless, before resting his forehead against hers, his blue eyes almost black with little iris remaining visible. “You’re starting to thrust. You’re going to…”

 

“Yah…soon. Definitely…soon. ”

 

“Oh, right there. Doctor!” She grabbed one of his hands and pressed his fingers between her folds showing him what to do with her own sloppy fingers.

 

“Rose!”

 

Without warning, the Doctor was pitching harder against her, ramming himself in and out, only to a few pumps later press into her hard, the second rim on his head flaring, swelling large inside her. He pressed his face into her shoulder, as he tried not to scream his release, as she clenched around him, her own release cascading over her.

 

With blonde hair stuck to his forehead, the Doctor then laid down still slightly on top of her, bracing his weight, as he tried to regain his breathing so his respiratory bypass system didn’t initiate.

 

“I can’t… pull out yet. Too tight…” He gasped breathily next to her ear.

 

“Like I said, not my first time. Last time, you just started back up again after a few minutes. Well, my Doctor did anyways.” She giggled.

 

Both settled into a comfortable embrace knowing that for the moment, neither was moving.

 

It was quite some time later she supposed, when Rose opened her eyes to find the Doctor had gone soft, and slipped out of her. He had remained next to her in the soiled, pile of dresses and shirts littering the floor, caught in a galley way of clothes racks placed too close together. It almost resembled a clothes fort now.

 

Forcing herself to not look up and catch his eyes, Rose berated herself. She had only just decided on her last trip that she would simply _snog_ all her Doctors previous selves as a joke. Now, she had slept with one - and which one for that matter? She didn’t ask, didn’t ask anything in fact. Just fell on top of the young blonde Adonis, and proceeding to seduce him in a rush of hormones and need.

 

“Oh, you’re awake. While you slept I finally figured out how I know you. I remember you at the Garden Party on Listra with my previous self and Sarah Jane. That’s how you knew my old striped scarf. I suppose if your meeting me out of order, you might know my other past selves as well since I definitely remember you.”

 

Finally meeting his gaze, Rose blushed. “So your fifth face then. Yah, I met you at a fountain playing your recorder too. I haven’t yet met you at that park, or ball yet. Thought I would be meeting your third self at the ball tonight when I saw the TARDIS at first, realizing how young she was.”

 

“You’re keeping records of my regenerations numerically?”

 

“I’m far enough in your future I have too. Searching for my Doctor will take some time.”

 

“Tell me about him. For me to be old enough to believe I could handle a physical and romantic relationship with a human. Tell me how it’s possible.”

 

So in her afterglow haze with her mind not completely on how bad it would be to know ones own future, Rose told him of her Doctor in the most non-descriptive way possible. Some of her basic travels with him, and how they came to be a couple, and then loose each other.

 

“I’m so sorry Rose. I know you’ll find him. I see you, and your timeline is so beautiful, pink skin and yellow hair, mixed with a golden timeline woven intricately as possibly around my own. My beautiful pink and yellow human.” He stretched his arms above his head, back and spine cracking, before snuggling her back into his shoulder. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done…well that. I feel amazing. I’m going to be feeling amazing for some time I think. My TARDIS is so crowded, I made everyone go to the party ahead of me, saying I needed time to figure out an outfit. I don’t think they believed me, and now they’re probably wondering where I am. But I just don’t want to move yet. I feel so good. Maybe this is why Gallifrey doesn’t let us have sexual relations with other – _lesser_ – species.” He rambled on.

 

_Gallifrey…_ Rose let the pain of knowing this Doctor still had his people and planet wash over her. However, that was too agonizing to think about, and right now she felt as high as a kite. She would digest that information later when she wasn’t riding a sex afterglow high. So Rose chuckled softly instead, breathing in the scent of this Doctor. “Five minutes, then we can get dressed, and I’ll use my device to get back on the road.”

 

“Just like that you leave?”

 

“Well, I’ve got a long journey ahead of me still. More Doctor’s to meet. I have to find my Doctor still.”

 

“Rose,” he smiled at her placing his hand on her cheek. “I look forward to seeing you again, if it’s going to be like this. I mean, normally, no, it wouldn’t ever happen. It’s your personal timeline that pulls me towards you now.”

 

“Let’s not think about it too hard, you just got to experience something you’ll get again soon enough. I promised you forever, after all.”

 

“Forever is a long time, Rose. Longer for me then you.”

 

“And yet, forever it shall be.”

 

The two of them untangled their limbs a few minutes later, and got dressed. Rose slowly pulled on her wrinkled leggings, tank top and running jacket. As he put on some random weird red jacket with golden fringes on the shoulders to cover his nakedness, claiming he would need a shower before he could possibly be seen again, Rose handed him her slightly damp knickers, pushing them into his hands and covering them both with her own.

 

“My own personal torture device for you Doctor. You make me have to search for you, now you have a reason to search for me too. Enjoy.” She pressed the button on her Cannon device and disappeared in a flash of golden sparkles.

 

 


End file.
